


Taekwoon's A Dad

by PurpleWombat14481



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Child Jaehwan, Child Sanghyuk, Dad Hakyeon, Dad Taekwoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is a father and Jaehwan is his six year old son. That's it. That's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taekwoon's A Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for one of my friends for her birthday last year. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are adorable small children. Jaehwan likes bugs. 
> 
> Also, mentions of EXOs

“Daaaad! Come look at what I found!” Taekwoon looked up from the book in his hands at the sound of his son yelling. The six year old was standing a few feet away, covered in dirt and smiling widely, as he carefully cradled something in his hands. When he noticed his father’s eyes on him, the boy ran over and shoved his hands in his face. “Dad look at how cool this is!” Taekwoon recoiled a bit at the grasshopper being held to his face.

“Jaehwan. How about you put the bug down.” Taekwoon suggested. The boy shook his head vigorously. “Jaehwan, let him go.”

“But daaaddddd, I want to keep him.” Jaehwan complained, backing up and holding the grasshopper close to his chest.

“He probably has his own family he wants to get back to.” Taekwoon tried to reason. This wasn’t the first time that Jaehwan had tried to bring bugs into the house as pets.

“We can be his family!” Jaehwan suggested excitedly. Taekwoon sighed. His son was very persistent, but he had one more trick up his sleeve.

“If you let him go, I’ll call Sanghyuk’s dad to see if he can come over. Would you like that?”

“Okay dad! Here, you take him and I’m gonna go get clean for when Hyukkie shows up!” Taekwoon found himself with the grasshopper in his hands as his son ran off into the house. He stared down at the bug in his hands and was kinda grossed out. He hated bugs. Taekwoon was tempted to just drop the bug onto the ground, but he never knew when Jaehwan would be watching to make sure that he put the bug back correctly. He carefully lowered his hands to the ground and waited for the grasshopper to hop away.When it was gone, Taekwoon followed his son into the house.

As he had promised, he called Sanghyuk’s dad. Jaehwan was particularly fond of the four year old, for some reason that Taekwoon didn’t know. He was very cute, he had just thought that Jaehwan would be best friends with someone his own age in his kindergarten class, not the younger boy who lived four houses away.

Taekwoon picked up the phone and dialed the number that he knew by heart. It was only because Jaehwan asked if Sanghyuk could come over so often. Yeah. That was it. It wasn’t because Taekwoon sometimes called the house just to talk to Hakyeon. Nope. So he wasn’t disappointed at all when the voice that answered the phone didn’t belong to Hakyeon. Okay. He was. But he was also slightly afraid that he liked Hakyeon more than he should, so there was that.

“Hey Mr. Jung.” Sanghyuk’s babysitter, Wonshik, greeted when the ringing phone finally picked up. He sounded out of breath.

“Wonshik, you know you had better not have your boyfriend over again.” Taekwoon warned the teenager. One time Hakyeon had come home to Wonshik and his boyfriend Hongbin making out on the couch while Sanghyuk was watching tv. Needless to say, Hakyeon wasn’t happy. Taekwoon sometimes allowed Jaehwan’s babysitter, Chanyeol, to have his boyfriends over while he was watching Jaehwan. The difference was that Chanyeol, Yixing, and Kyungsoo were fifteen and adorable (or at least able to control themselves), while Wonshik and Hongbin were nineteen and perpetually horny.

“Hongbin isn't here, don’t worry. I just ran over here, that’s all. Mr. Cha called me suddenly, said something about having to sub for a dance class.” And, okay, that excuse actually made sense. The classes that Hakyeon taught weren’t on the weekends, he generally taught the more advanced classes during the week, but every once in a while he would get called in to substitute on a Saturday. Wonshik had probably been woken up by Hakyeon’s call.

“Mmm. Well, Jaehwan wanted to know if Sanghyuk could come over.”

“Oh! Yeah. I can bring him to your house. Mr. Cha said that you might call anyway. Lemme just wrangle him into clothes and we’ll be right over.” And then Wonshik hung up without a goodbye. He was probably in a hurry to get Sanghyuk to Taekwoon’s so that he could get back to bed. Or his boyfriend. Or both.

A large crash sounded from upstairs. Taekwoon sighed, before rushing up the stairs to check on Jaehwan. His son was in his room, with a large pile of books at his feet.

“Oops.”

“Jaehwan. What happened?” Taekwoon questioned.

“I wanted to get out my bug book to show Hyukkie. It was on the bottom of the pile.” Taekwoon wasn’t even surprised. He just knelt down to help his son clean up the books.

“Did you want to read it to him?”

“Yeah.” Taekwoon found the book and handed it to Jaehwan. “Yay! Thanks dad!”

“Go sit on the couch downstairs, okay? Sanghyuk will be over any minute.”

“Okay!” Jaehwan ran out of the room, clutching the book to his chest. He was a handful sometimes, but at least he listened.

The doorbell rang as Taekwoon was making his way down the stairs. He heard Jaehwan run to the door, so he followed quickly. It was Wonshik with Sanghyuk, as he’d expected, but one could never be too careful.

“Hyukkie!” Jaehwan said excitedly once the door was open, pulling the younger boy into a hug. Sanghyuk hugged him back just as excitedly. Jaehwan attempted to walk them over into the living room like that, but they fell over into a pile of giggles. “Race you!” He decided instead. The two children ran off.

“Thank you for dropping him off.” Taekwoon thanked Wonshik. The teenager smiled.

“No problem, really. I love Sanghyuk but I was kind of busy with something when I was called so. Mr. Cha said he was done teaching at noon, so he’ll probably be here around 12:30. I think. I gotta go. Bye!” Wonshik took off in a jog, in the direction of his own house several doors down.

Taekwoon closed the door behind him. Wonshik was a very strange boy. But at least he was a neighborhood kid, so using him a a babysitter was a reasonable choice. He wandered back into the living room. Jaehwan was sitting on the couch reading his bug book, with Sanghyuk sitting next to him, looking at the pictures. Taekwoon smiled at the kids.

The next couple of hours passed with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk mostly being calm, which was somewhat unusual. Jaehwan just wanted to read to Sanghyuk, show off his skill. It was a relatively new development. Sanghyuk stared at Jaehwan and the books with rapt attention the whole time. Taekwoon thought they were cute. He was making lunch for them when the doorbell rang. Standing outside was Hakyeon, smile on his face and a bag in his hands. He was still wearing his dance instructor outfit.

“Hey. Can I come in? I brought lunch.” And Taekwoon smiled back as he stepped aside and Hakyeon kissed his cheek on the way into the house. And, okay, Taekwoon was in love.


End file.
